Hatter and Hare, Quite a Pair
by Chucklehead1
Summary: As Alice packs up her room before she heads of to college, she finds something she thought she had lost. She returns to Wonderland to find that no time has passed and things are just as she remembered, especially the Hatter and Hare's ever enduring friendship. Could there be more to it than she noticed when she was younger? Hatter X Hare
1. Lost and Found

Alice walked into her room, struggling to carry a cardboard box full of stuffed animals and other various objects from her childhood. She set it on her bed, sending the cat jumping off and scurrying away. "Sorry, Dinah." Alice sighed. This was the fifth box she sorted through today. She sat down on the bed and tore open the top flaps. She gingerly rifled through the age-yellowed newspaper and extracted a bright red beret. Her pen pal Yvette sent her that hat several years ago. Alice smiled and wondered what Yvette was doing now. Maybe she was also getting ready to head off to college. Alice finished sorting through the box which was mostly old clothes that she couldn't believe she had worn. Much of it was overalls and vests. There were also quite a few scrunchies at the bottom of the box. Alice set the now empty box aside and walked out of her room to retrieve yet another box from the attic. She climbed the shaky wooden steps, pushed open the door with a creak, and hoisted herself into the arid room. The sun was just beginning to set and the last few rays of light struggled to enter through the vent in the side of the roof. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw the light reflecting off of something shiny. She pushed her way through the various nick knacks and old furniture to find a mirror halfway covered with an old sheet. Alice trembled with delight. _Could this be it?_ Alice ripped off the sheet, sending dust everywhere. The particles danced around the room as Alice stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted desperately to go back to Wonderland, to see her friends...what if things had changed? She had certainly changed. As she stood in the mirror she began to wonder if she just imagined all of her adventures. She began to doubt herself more and more, eventually dismissing it as something she dreamt up as an escape from the reality of her parents fighting or being bullied at school. Alice reached out to the mirror, pressing her trembling fingers to the cool glass. The glass seemed to melt away and she stepped into the mirror.


	2. Time

Alice stood in the wonderland forest. She was overwhelmed with joy that it worked. She was finally back again. As she looked about she could see some well manicured cube shaped hedges in the distance. As she hurried towards them she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around to come face to face with none other than Dee. "Alice! What happened?" Dee asked. "Yeah Alice how did you grow so fast?" said Dum. "Well I've had a few years." Alice laughed. The Tweedles grinned, then frowned in confusion. "But we just..." "...saw you yesterday." "No," said Alice. "I haven't been to Wonderland since I was in elementary school." The pair frowned. "You are in elementary school Alice." "No, I'm not." Alice replied sharply. "I'm eighteen years old now. I'm going to college in a few days." The pair frowned again. "Maybe..." Dee began. "...we should go see the Queen." Dum finished. Alice sighed. "OK fine." They maneuvered through the hedges and arrived at the Queen's palace. The queen was sprawled out on a chaise with a glass of red punch with a paper umbrella in one hand, sunglasses on, and none other than the white rabbit standing by her side fanning her.

"Your majesty," Dee began. "What is it now? It's always something with you two. I am just trying to enjoy the lovely weather we are having today but the two of you are choosing to interrupt me. You're lucky-" "Your majesty," Dee started again. "Something is wrong with Alice." Dum finished. The Queen snatched off her shades and sat up to look at Alice. She squinted and cocked her head. "She looks a bit taller I suppose. Is that what's wrong?" "Your majesty, Alice says that she is an adult now." Dum said. The Queen laughed. "Oh Alice, I just saw you yesterday. You mean to tell me that you grew up in one day?" She gasped. "Unless you drank a potion or ate a funny piece of cake!" "No!" Alice said."I haven't been to Wonderland since I was a kid. I'm eighteen now." "Now that's ridiculous-" The Queen began with a frown. "Your majesty, I hate to interrupt but it is time for you to get ready for the wedding. You will be the master of ceremonies, remember?" "Of course I remember you dumb bunny." The white rabbit hunched his shoulders and mumbled "Yes your highness." He then skated into the palace. The queen set her rose colored sunglasses and glass of punch on the small glass table next to the chaise and sat up. "Your majesty," Alice began. "Alice I am sorry but I have no time to talk." She then strode into the palace. Alice looked around. Dee and Dum had left as well. She then heard a faint chuckle. The Cheshire cat appeared.

"Alice what happened to you? You're so tall? Are you sick? You look pale?"

"No, I'm not sick."

"I just saw you yesterday and you were much shorter. It doesn't make sense."

"I know. Time must work differently here than it does in the real world. I'm much older than I was when you saw me yesterday"

"The real world? Wonderland is real."

Alice sighed. "I'm leaving for college in a couple of days. This is the last time I can visit Wonderland for a really long time."

"Maybe...maybe you don't have to go back at all. You can live here, with us."

That didn't sound like a bad idea to Alice. She missed the carefree days of her childhood and the one thing she would look forward to doing every afternoon after school was visiting her friends in Wonderland. When she moved to her mother's house after her parents divorce, she thought her precious mirror had been lost. She couldn't believe she had finally found it again and was back in Wonderland.

"I-" Alice began. Rabbit skated into the courtyard and crashed into a shrubbery. "Rabbit!" Alice yelled and hurried over. She looked around but the Cheshire cat was no where to be seen. "I'm fine Alice. I just have a few scratches heh and theh." Alice helped the white rabbit onto his feet. "Do you mind helping me set up the chairs for the ceremony?" "Sure." Alice replied. She followed the rabbit into the throne room and grabbed a couple of white plastic folding chairs. "Rabbit?" She asked as she unfolded the chairs at the back of the courtyard. "Who's getting married?" "Hatter's cousin Hedda and her hot shot fiance' Howard. He is famous around Wonderland for his hat brand called "Hot Hot Hats" but unfortunately Hatteh does not approve. He believes that Howard is a phony and that he never designed any of the hats he sells. He also thinks that Howard might be working with none other than the Copy-Catter Hatter himself." "Wow." said Alice "Hatter sure seems a bit paranoid."

"Yes he does. We ah still unsure whether or not he will show up at the wedding today...Oh no."

"What is it?"

Rabbit looked Alice up and down.

"You aren't wearing _that_ to the wedding ah you?"

Alice looked down at her lacy black halter top, jeans, and wedge sandals. She was definitely not dressed for a wedding.

"I wasn't expecting to go to a wedding today. I'm sorry Rabbit."

"Its alright Alice. You know what, Heh told me that Hatter had a few dresses laying around his attic. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed one."

"Great idea Rabbit."

Alice walked through the forest until she arrived at the courtyard in front of the bright yellow hat-shaped house. Just as she pushed open the gate to enter the patio, Hare burst out of the "In" door.

"Hatter you are being ridiculous! Today is Hedda's wedding and your going to ruin it because you don't want to talk to Howard!"

The Hatter ran after Hare gesturing as he went.

"Hare you just don't understand! You are too naive to see that he is working with the Copy-Catter Hatter! I can feel it."

"Wait, what do you mean you can feel it? Did Howard hit you or-"

"No Hare, I mean that figuratively. I can feel it because I have a Hatter's intuition, something you don't have because you are not a Hatter."

"Okay Hatter but please go to the wedding for Hedda's sake. She really wants you to be there. It just wouldn't be the same without you. I want you there too. Who else would I sit with?"

"I am not going and that is that."

"Hatter, Hare-" Alice began.

"What happened to you?" The pair said in unison.

"May I look in the attic for a dress to wear the wedding please? The white rabbit said you might have one that I could borrow."

"Sure Alice. Follow me." said the March Hare.

Alice followed Hare up the steps and into the attic. He walked over to the side of the room and dragged an aged wooden trunk into the center. "There should be something your size in here." "Thanks." Hare walked down the steps. Alice popped open the trunk and peered inside. On top of a satiny dress were several Polaroid photos. Alice picked one up and smiled. It was of everyone in the palace courtyard on Valentines day. In Wonderland, it could have been no more than a month ago but for her it had been many years. The thought of her aging while Wonderland stayed the same made her upset. She would soon be an adult and wouldn't be able to visit Wonderland hardly ever. The girl sighed and carefully removed the photographs before sifting through the dresses. The first dress was black with sunflowers and was much too big. The armholes gaped on Alice's fit frame. The next item in the trunk was a lacy red bra which Alice removed hastily, barely touching it. She rubbed her hands on her jeans in disgust and pulled out the next dress. It was a baby blue satiny gown with spaghetti straps that came down mid shin. She tried the dress on and it fit perfectly. She then grabbed her halter top and jeans and walked towards the stairs when she noticed the top of one of Hare's ears sticking up between the posts in the railing. "Hare!" She gasped. Hare ran down the rest of the stairs and Alice chased after him. Hare beat her outside to the courtyard. He hurriedly took a seat and began sipping tea and eating an egg roll nervously. Alice decided not to question him right away. She headed back to the palace.


	3. The Wedding

"A little to the left, no right, no left, perfect. Wait. No. A little to the left-" "Rabbit, what do you think?" The white rabbit looked Alice up and down. "Much better. Now, do you mind helping the Tweedles centeh the arch? I must meet Hedda and Howard at the train station. "Sure thing." "Thank you Alice. I shouldn't be more than a few minutes." The white rabbit skated off. Alice walked into the middle of the isle. The arch looked perfectly centered. "It looks good to me." "Yeah we know..." said Dee "...but you know how particular the rabbit is." The Tweedles set the arch down and stood back to admire their work. Then Dum pulled a small pouch out of his pocket and sprinkled red rose petals down the isle. The courtyard looked like a fairytale wedding, which it was. Alice couldn't help but wish her wedding would be like it. "I'm back!" The rabbit said, skating through the trees and into the isle. Hedda emerged, clad in a poofy white dress with a matching small white hat with a veil. Then Howard came after her. He wore a white suit complete with a white rose in his jacket pocket. "Hello everyone." said Hedda. "I can't thank you enough for putting this together for us." "Oh it was our pleasure." Said the White Rabbit. "Well I hope you all won't mind. I brought my friend, Glad Hatter." The Glad Hatter emerged from the trees, slinking into the yard. "Err...why not at all. You know, the more the merrier they always say. I'll be right back. Alice may I talk to you for a moment in the throne room?" Alice followed the rabbit.  
"Oh deah, oh deah you must alert the Mad Hatter."  
"But Rabbit, if I do then the Mad Hatter won't come to the wedding for sure."  
"That may be the case, but he must secure his hat designs."  
"You're right. I'll go tell him."

Alice arrived at Hatter and Hare's. Hare was pacing in the courtyard mumbling to himself and holding something in his hand. "Hare?" "AHHH!" Hare threw the object up in the air and it landed at Alice's feet. It was a small black box that popped open to reveal a diamond ring. Alice's mind reeled. Who could that ring be for? For her? "Wha-" Hare clasped his yellow gloved hand over Alice's mouth. He whispered, "Don't tell anyone you saw this." He then took his hand off of her mouth, picked up the box and put it back in his jacket pocket. "Ok I won't...but Hare I have to ask you...why were you spying on me earlier when I was in the attic?" Hare giggled. "Spying? On you? No way. I was sitting on the stairs to make sure no one _else_ came to spy on you." As suspicious as he sounded, Hare was genuine. He was just trying to be a good friend. "Ok. Well do you know where I can find Hatter." Hare sighed. "He's in his side of the house sulking. We aren't talking at the moment." "Ok thanks." Alice knocked on the door gingerly. "Who is it?" The Hatter said flatly. "It's Alice." He sighed. "Come in." Alice opened the door. The Hatter was sitting in a chair leaning on a table with his head on his fist. "What do you want?" he sighed. "Well you were right. The Glad Hatter is coming to the wedding. He's already here." The Hatter lept up.

"Ha! I knew it. All I need to do is prove that Howard is working with the Glad Hatter and the wedding will be off!"  
"Wait, why do you want to call off the wedding?"  
"Well when Hedda finds out her husband-to-be is working with a criminal, there's no way she'll want to marry him."  
"What if Hedda forgives him and goes on with the wedding anyway?"  
"That won't happen."  
"Look Hatter, don't you think you're being a bit selfish?"  
"No, I'm doing this for Hedda. Tell the Rabbit I'm going to the wedding. I'm going to show Hedda that the Glad Hatter and Howard are working together."  
"And how do you plan to do that?"  
The Hatter smiled. "I've got the recipe...now Alice, please tell the White Rabbit that I will be at the wedding."  
"OK, I will." 

Alice arrived back at the palace. Crystal was playing classical music as the White Rabbit finished tying large gold bows on the back of the seats.

"Oh hello Alice. What did the Mad Hatter say?"  
"He said that he will be coming to the wedding and that he has the situation under control."  
"Oh that's just what I needed. The Mad Hatta is hatching a scheme to expose the Glad Hatta. "  
"Where is the Glad Hatter anyway?"  
"He, Hedda, and Howard went to the train station to pick up their luggage. Oh dear, I do hope the courtyard looks alright."  
"It looks perfect Rabbit."  
"Why thank you Alice."  
"Hellooooo!" the Mad Hatter sang as he waltzed into the courtyard with Hare. "Who's ready for the wedding?" "Oh no." The white rabbit mumbled. "You can take a seat now all of you. The ceremony will start momentarily." The White Rabbit skated into the palace to check on the Queen as Alice took a seat beside Hare.

The White Rabbit marched out onto the stage, horn in hand. He stepped forward and played the royal cadence. "Hear ye, hear ye. The Queen of Hearts has arrived." He announced. Right on queue, the guests stood and applauded as the queen glided into the lavish courtyard. "Hello everyone," she announced. "Thank you all for coming to my-I mean Hedda and Howard's ceremony." The guests clapped once more. Howard walked out of he palace and joined the Queen next to the arch. The Queen looked expectantly at Rabbit and he merely looked back at her with a blank expression. The Queen nudged him in the stomach and he began to play his horn again. The guests turned in their seats to watch as Hedda appeared out of the roses and rolled down the isle. She then turned to face her soon-to-be husband. The Queen cleared her throat. "We are gathered here today..." She began. The Mad Hatter glanced about anxiously. Just as he suspected the Copy-Catter Hatter was no where to be seen. "Hare," he whispered sharply, tapping him on the shoulder ever so gently. "What Hatter?" "I have to go home and get...my camera." Hatter turned and rose slowly to exit the isle as Hare grabbed his sleeve. "Oh no you don't." He breathed. "You are going to be here for the whole wedding and you are going to like it!" The unhappy host sat down and drummed his fingers on the side of his head restlessly, sulking like a child. He sighed. "Hare please." "Fine, just go." Hatter crept out of the isle and through the forest.

His bright yellow home came into view and he ducked behind a tree. A few minutes later the Copy-Catter Hatter emerged from the brush at the opposite end of the courtyard. He scuttled to the right ivory door and expertly picked the lock. Just as he slipped inside, the Mad Hatter sneaked in behind him. The host heard a rustling in the attic. He crept up the stairs, dreading a squeak from one of the old wooden steps. He stopped near the top of the staircase and watched the Glad Hatter through the railing. The Copy-Catter Hatter laughed manically as he pulled a notepad out of an open trunk full of junk. He pulled his own notepad out of his long black coat and hurriedly copied down the designs. As he neared the stairs, the Hatter ran back down and back to the wedding. "You may kiss the bride!" The Queen exclaimed as Hatter took his seat. Hare clapped and stood. He then looked over at Hatter with an enormous goofy grin and fought the urge to reach over to hold the handsome host's hand. The pair blushed as Hedda and Howard exchanged a passionate kiss beneath the arch of red roses. Hare turned back towards the Hatter. "Oh yes Hatter take some pictures now that you have your camera!" The Mad Hatter looked at Hare sheepishly. "Well Hare I couldn't...exactly...find it." Hare shook his head. The giddy newlyweds walked down the isle as the guests threw rice. "The reception will be held here in half an hour." The White Rabbit announced. "Hare look I really need to-" the Hatter started "Just go Hatter. I can manage on my own." "Thank you Hare." Hare smiled back at him weakly.

The host wove clumsily through the crowd. "Hey Mr. Hatter, where are you going?" The Mad Hatter whirled around to face Alice. "Oh hello Alice. I was just looking for the Glad Hatter to...catch up." "Oh he's over there. Hey when you're done chatting with him do you mind helping Rabbit and I set up for the reception?" "Sure, sure." Hatter replied as he hurried over the the Copy-Catter Hatter who was in a heated conversation with the Queen. "You say _these_ are your best designs!" The Queen exclaimed as she held the sketches up and squinted. "Why of course your highness, only the best for you." The Glad Hatter replied with a smirk. "These are awful. Simply awful." "Well I didn't even design these hats! Your very own Mad Hatter designed them!" "What? What is the meaning of this? I want an explanation right now!" "Hello your majesty." The Mad Hatter said with a bow. "Hatter please explain to me what is going on!" "Well your highness, the Glad Hatter is a thief. I knew he was going to steal my designs so I made these fake designs so that he would show them to you and be humiliated in front of all of Wonderland." He stated proudly. The Queen squinted disapprovingly at both of the Hatters. "I am ashamed of both of you. You, Glad Hatter because of stealing the Mad Hatter's designs and you Mad Hatter for trying to set him up instead of talking it out. The both of you have disrupted this wedding and will from now on be banned from all of the palace activities!" The crowd gasped. Hare shook his head at the Mad Hatter and sighed.


	4. Hare's Secret

The March Hare left the wedding before the reception began. It was all too much. He couldn't stop imagining marrying the Hatter in that same courtyard, which was now impossible due to the Queen's decree. He sat in the kitchen of his quaint house, his chin resting atop his hands on his kitchen table as he stared at the dark velvet ring box. "Hare what are you doing! You should be at the wedding! Just because I was banned from all palace events doesn't mean you have to miss out on all the fun!" Hare lept out of his seat knocking the box to the floor again, this time managing to scoop it up and shove it in his pant pocket before turning around to face the Hatter. He didn't even hear him come in. The host frowned.

"What was that?"  
"What was what?"  
"The box Hare, what's in the box."  
"W-what box?"  
"The box in your pocket. Let me see."  
The Hatter reached for the box as Hare dodged him.  
"I'm sorry Hatter but I almost forgot that I have a...dentist appointment."  
Hare snatched his jacket off of the coat rack. "Wait up! Hare I always go with you to your dentist appointments. Who else will squeeze your hand when they stick the giant pointy needle in your mouth?" It was too late. Hare was already gone. Hatter sighed. He knew that Hare was mad at him for missing the majority of Hedda's wedding but he also knew that something much more pressing was amiss. Hatter stroked his chin nervously. If Hare wouldn't tell him what was wrong, maybe it was time for him to do some recon. He tip toed through the kitchen, careful not to disturb anything that Hare would notice when he returned. He gingerly opened one of the top cabinets. It was filled with rainbow colored mugs. He gently closed the door, then the host spotted a drawer next to the vintage refrigerator that was slightly ajar. He then pulled the handle and spotted a violet envelope which the Hatter opened to find two train and ferry tickets to Lover's Island! The host stuffed the tickets back into the folder and envelope and slammed it shut. He sunk down with his back against the dishwasher. Everyone in Wonderland knew that the only reason why anyone goes to Lover's Island is for a romantic getaway (hence the name) and there were two tickets in that envelope! Hare must have a boyfriend! The Hatter knew that it was inevitable that Hare would find someone eventually, but he always suspected that it would be him. The most the pair had ever done was make out and cuddle but he just couldn't imagine a life without his beloved March Hare by his side. He also told Hare that he didn't want to be out to Wonderland. People would talk. He had his reputation to worry about, but this was _Hare_.The host knew what he had to do, he had to win Hare back.He hurried out of Hare's house, attempting to cover his tear-stained face as he ran clumsily back to his own humble abode.

Hare sat in the bushes of his front yard waiting for the Hatter to leave his home when he witnessed the Hatter burst out of the house. The Hare could see him crying but couldn't figure out what made him so upset. He felt guilty for lying to him and decided to attempt to console him. The Hare hurried through the forest to the Hatter's house. He approached the bright yellow hat. "Yoo hoo!" a small voice yelled from the tea table. The dormouse waved to the Hare from his tea pot. Hare sighed.  
"What is it dormouse?"  
"Hatter is quite upset. You should really come back later."  
"The whole reason I came over is to try to cheer him up."  
"Oh so it's your fault. What did you do to him?"  
"I didn't _do_ anything."  
"Maybe that's why he's so upset. He does have needs you know."  
Hare blushed. "Dormouse this is none of your business."  
"Don't say I didn't tell you so."  
With that the dormouse went back into his teapot and slammed the baby blue lid. Hare knocked softly on the "out" door. "Hatter, it's me Hare." "It's open." The Hatter was sprawled on his couch with a plate of half-eaten egg rolls resting on his stomach in front of the TV. He turned off _Wonderland's Next Top Hatter_ and looked up at the Hare with puffy red eyes. "You brought me egg rolls instead of crumpets again." Hatter stated dryly, without even looking up at the Hare. As much as he wanted to be brave and bold and to sweep his dear March Hare off his feet, he just couldn't. He was too heartbroken. "Oh Hatter I'm so sorry. I know how angry that makes you." The Hare knelt next to the couch. "I promise I'll bring you crumpets next time." He lept up to hug and make up with the host, but the Hatter sat up and scooted to the other end of the couch. "It's not just a matter of crumpets and egg rolls." "It's not?" The Hatter sighed. "Hatter, please just tell me. You know I'm bad at this stuff." "Well, after you left your house, I was on my way out the door when I saw a drawer open in your kitchen. I went over to close it but I _accidentally_ opened it and then may have _accidentally_ seen a purple envelope." "Hatter you didn't!" Hare gasped. "Oh but I did, and I found the tickets." Hare closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He himself wanted to cry. "W-w-ell what about the tickets made you so upset?" Hare asked, hoping he didn't make the connection between the island and what it's known for. The Hatter looked away from the Hare. He bit his trembling lip. "Why would you take someone else to Lover's Island? Why not me?" The host yelled. Hare looked at him, dumbfounded. "What?" he said softly. "Hatter, I was going to take you but I just...I wasn't going to ask you yet." "Really?" The Hatter's face lit up. "Yes." Hare replied. With that the Hatter grabbed the Hare and kissed him roughly. Hare waved his arms in surprise and then melted into the kiss just as the host broke away. "When do we leave?" The Hatter exclaimed. "In three days. Oh Hatter I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore." "How true that is my handsome Hare." With all of the confusion the Hatter completely forgot about the box, but that was all that was on the Hare's mind. He still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask the Hatter to marry him and he was unsure if he ever would.


	5. The Train

The March Hare stood in front of the Hatter's bright yellow home with sunglasses on, a suitcase in one hand, and his inflatable alligator under his arm. He checked his watch. "Hatter!" the Hare yelled up to the second floor. The host stuck his head out of the right window. "Just a minute Hare! I'm still packing!" "The train to the dock leaves Wonderland station in exactly..." the Hare checked his watch once more. "Twenty-five minutes!" "That's plenty of time!" a muffled voice yelled from the cluttered attic. The host finally hurried out of the "In" door and strode the courtyard with his black shades on and three suitcases. He popped the hinges on a powder blue suitcase and preceded to walk down the length of the tea table, scooping dishes and various sweets into it as he went. At the end of the table he snatched a teapot from the end and poured it into the luggage. "There." the Hatter stated as he clapped his hands satisfactorily. "It's not like we can have a vacation without tea parties." he scoffed. "Speaking of tea parties," The Hatter rapped on the Dormouse's teapot. "What is it? Are you too finally getting it on?" "O-kay," the host ignored the Dormouse's comment, "Here is the list of the dates and times of the tea parties while we are gone." He removed a small stamp-sized scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it carefully to the Dormouse. "These are all at four o'clock. You didn't need to make a list." "Yes I did and I expect these parties to be up to the same standard the tea parties I hold." "Yes, Hatter. You won't be disappointed. Have fun on your honeymoon!" the mouse vexed as he slipped back into his teapot and the lid closed with a clank. The Hare turned as red as the Queen's gown. He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "We-" the March Hare cleared his throat "We should go Hatter." "Indeed." The host gathered up his luggage as the Hare gathered his single suitcase and inflatable alligator.

The pair arrived at the station just as the train pulled in. The passengers scurried off the train. "All aboard!" the conductor yelled. Hare showed him their tickets. He nodded at the tickets but upon seeing their ultimate destination he frowned and looked up. He gave the two a once over with a look of disgust. The Hatter shuffled his feet nervously. "It seems that-well you two have the private caboose. I'll take you there now." The host's nervousness soon faded into glee. The Hatter and the Hare followed the conductor through the economy class, the coach class, the dining car, the club car, and finally the caboose. "Here we are." the conductor handed the Hatter a key and practically vanished into thin air. "Well don't mind if I do." the Hatter unlocked the door and pushed past a red velvet curtain. Pillows all shades of red littered the floor and in the center of the car was a bed with red satin sheets and heart shaped pillows. Golden candles were lit atop candelabras on the sides of the room. The Hatter stood in awe and then looked over at his beloved Hare. "Is this-is this really for us?" he gasped. "Yes Hatter." The Hare said full of pride. The Hatter took off his hat and set it carefully atop a chair by the door. His coat, vest, and gloves soon followed until he was just in his purple briefs. Hare's eyes were as wide as saucers. "W-w-what are you doing?" "Having fun!" the host roared as he took a running start and dove into the pillows. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked as he popped out of the pile of pillows with a wide grin. The Hare carefully untied his sparkly yellow shoes and set them near the door. He then removed his jacket and bow tie carefully until he was in just his socks and his elastic white underwear. Just as he was about to turn around to face the Hatter he stopped long enough to realize that he was sporting a raging boner. Unsure of what to do, he stood as still as possible, hoping the Hatter wouldn't notice. "Hare?" The March Hare cringed. "What?" he asked still facing away from the Hatter, attempting to be nonchalant. "What are you doing?" "N-nothing." The Hare decided to face the host. Maybe he wouldn't notice. It wasn't the first time he got excited around the Hatter but things were different now. He turned around. The host's eyes bulged. "Wow Hare...that's quite impressive." Hatter laughed then cleared his throat. "It's okay...really. Why don't you come sit next to me." The host patted the satin mattress. "Okay." The Hare maneuvered over to the Hatter and plopped down next to him. Just as he sat down, the host tackled him and locked his lips with the Hare. It now became apparent that the Hare was not the only one who was excited. The Hatter pulled on the Hare's underwear but the Hare flinched and broke their kiss, falling backward onto some of the pillows. "I-I can't." He said as he stood up and backed away towards the door. "What do you mean?" "It's not you Hatter, you are amazing, and perfect." "Yes I know that but what's the problem?" "It's stupid." Hare mumbled. "Just tell me!" "I want to wait until marriage. Besides, it just doesn't feel right, at this moment. The only reason you want to fuck me is because of all of this." Hare gestured at their lavish surroundings. The Hatter sighed. It did seem a tiny bit forced. "Hey, it's ok." The Hatter was already "back to normal" but it didn't seem like the Hare was going to be any time soon. "Do you just want to...cuddle?" the host asked. "Yes, as long as you won't pull anything like before." "I can't promise anything." the Hatter said with a wink. The Hare backed away again. "I'm just kidding Hare." The March Hare crawled into the bed and curled up next to the host. The Hatter put an arm over him and pressed his warm body against his back and stroked his hair. The pair fell asleep to the sounds of the train chugging slowly down the tracks.


	6. The Island

Hare awoke at dawn, just as the first few rays of light came through in the gap beneath the curtain above him. He scooted off of the plush mattress, careful not to disturb the sleeping host who was clutching a heart shaped pillow and snoring away. The March Hare tiptoed into the bathroom and locked the door. The last thing he wanted was for the Hatter to barge in. He sighed and began to draw a bath in the jacuzzi which was actually big enough for the two of them... Hare dismissed the thought. He really did want to wait until their wedding night to do anything of the sort, that is if the Hatter agreed to marry him. Traditions weren't all that important but it seemed like it would be so much more special and symbolic. Besides, it would be Hare's first time...with anyone. He poured in some soap and then turned off the tap, satisfied with the amount of pink bubbles. Just as he lowered himself into the bath the door handle jiggled. "Hare, hurry up! How am I supposed to look my best when you are hogging the bathroom!" "Hatter I'm taking a bath." The door handle stopped moving. "Well why didn't you say so, let me in." The Hatter commanded. "Uh...I'm just getting out." The Hare pulled the drain and toweled off. He could hear the host sigh on the other side of the door. The Dormouse was right. Hatter had needs and the March Hare was not fulfilling them. Hare looked at the steamy mirror and drew a heart. He hesitated and then wrote "M.H. + M.H." in the condensation. He smiled briefly and then quickly wiped the mirror. He _had_ to propose to the Hatter. He had to just man up and do it...but not today. Today was to be a day of relaxing, not stressing out over finding the perfect moment to pop the question. Hare already knew _how_ he would do it though. The pair would eat dinner at a fabulous restaurant, even better than Chez Wonderland and then they would go for a walk along the white sand beach. The sun would just be beginning to set, the sky painted with fantastic shades of pink and orange. Hare would take the dashing host's hand and kneel before him, proclaiming his everlasting love and then opening up that black velvet box, the ring sparkling in the last bit of light. "Hatter, will you marry me?" "Will I _what_?" The Hare awoke from his daydream, realizing he asked the question aloud. "I-I-I said...will you _wait_ for me." Hare stated anxiously. "Oh, yes of course!" Hatter laughed nervously from the other side of the door. "Well...what did you think I said?" the March Hare asked, testing the water. "Psssh that's what I thought you said of course. I may be mad but I haven't lost all of my marbles! Now hurry it up Hare." The March Hare wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and exited the bathroom as steam curled around the two of them. "Took you long enough." the host grumbled as he slipped past the Hare. The March Hare waited until he heard the lock click and the water start before changing. He let the towel drop to the floor as he stared at his slightly pudgy body in the mirror. I'm not _that_ heavy _..._ right _?_ Hare thought. He turned away from the mirror and got dressed, straightening his purple bow tie and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He then grabbed his sequin shoes and a clean mismatched pair of socks from his suitcase. As he untied his shoes, the Hatter strode out of the bathroom without a towel. Hare averted his eyes to his shoes. "Eh-" he coughed "Hatter..." "Oh I'm sorry Hare. I'll just turn around. "Ok." Hatter looked up but he could see everything in the mirror. Hare's eyes bulged and he went back to tying his shoes with shaky hands. Hatter hummed as he got dressed, finally setting his violet-grey hat atop his strawberry-blonde head. "There. Are you ready to go?" Hare looked up slowly and sighed with relief in seeing that the Hare was fully clothed. "Yes, I believe we will be arriving at the dock soon." The Hatter reached for the Hare's hand and he hesitated before taking it and strolling out of their train car and through to the front of the train just as it came to a stop. The pair rushed off and immediately boarded the ferry to Lover's Island. They climbed all the way to the top level and looked out at the choppy sea and the island in the distance. It was not very far. "I can't wait to see our room!" Hatter yelled over the sound of the boat bumping on the waves. "Me either!" Hare yelled back. The boat finally docked and the pair marveled at their surroundings. The small resort had one large hut on the beach and several others jutting out into the sea on stilts, connected by wooden walkways. The couple walked up to the front desk. "We have a reservation under 'Hare'." Hatter told the receptionist. "Oh, alright. Just a moment." The woman smiled at the pair and went into a room. She came back with a giant basket full of cookies and other delicious treats. "Here you are." She handed the basket over to Hare who almost toppled over under the weight. "Here is your key sir. Have a wonderful stay." Hatter took the key and the pair headed towards the largest of the huts, which was also the furthest away from the others.


	7. Male Bonding Weekend

The pair eagerly opened the door to the lavish hut and Hare set the giant basket of cookies down onto a table next to the door. A large canopy hung over a king sized bed in the center of the wooden building. There was also a seating area of pillows and a rabbit ear tv with a shelf of VHS tapes and a minifridge. Hatter and Hare threw their luggage down, took of their shoes and ran over to jump on the plush bed. The pair stopped short as they noticed a large lump in the comforter that seemed to be breathing. Hare gingerly poked the mass. The lump flinched and then continued breathing. The pair looked at each other and then back at the bed. Hatter snatched the cover off to see none other than the white rabbit, clad in a Hawaiian shirt. "What are you doing here?" The pair yelled in unison. "Don't be silleh Hatta. We are going to have a wonderful 'Male Bonding Weekend'."  
"A _what_?" Hare asked angrily.  
The rabbit laughed. "I received your invitation yesterday, which was ratha late but the cat said that it was delivered to him by mistake..." The rabbit suddenly realized what occurred. "Oh that dreadful cat!" The group heard a distant purr and none other than the Cheshire Cat appeared above them, wearing shades and a lei. "You called?" "What is the meaning of this, cat?" Hatter yelled. "I thought it would be nice for us all to have some male bonding time. You know, deep sea fishing, golf, " The cat chuckled. "Maybe you and and Hare will get so drunk you'll make out! That would be a sight!" Hatter and Hare laughed nervously, faces flushed. "Come on! Let's go get something to eat!" The cat disappeared and reappeared. "Oh right, I'm the only one who can do that." The purple feline floated out of the hut, the others walking behind him. "Oh Hatta and Heh I am so sorry to ruin your vacation." Hatter sighed. "It's fine, but are we sharing a hut?" "Oh, yes well I can see if there is a vacant one." "You should, very soon." The hatter said curtly. The group arrived at the resort restaurant and the hostess sat them in a corner at a table meant for two people. Luckily, the Cheshire Cat could just float above everyone. Hare glanced around the restaurant, noticing that the they were the only group of people that wasn't a couple. Lover's Island is for lovers, not a group of men on a "Male Bonding Weekend". Hare rested his head on his fist and sighed.

"Hmmm. There are so many tasty treats." the Cheshire Cat purred as he perused the menu. "How true that is." Hatter replied as he leaned over to the Hare while reading his own menu. "Would you like to split a chocolate lava ice cream sundae with me Hare?" "No way, the lava will melt the ice cream. How about the raspberry cheesecake?" Hatter nodded in agreement and leaned back to his spot.

"What can I get for you today?" a cheerful rabbit waitress asked the group. "Well, I'll have a bowl of cream and a Cornish hen." the cat purred. "The Hare and I will have two cups of tea and a cheesecake." The waitress furrowed her brows at the pair. "A whole cheesecake?" "Of course." she sighed. "For here or to go?" Hatter laughed. "We're here aren't we?" "Alright, what can I get for you sir." The white rabbit blushed at the beautiful young bunny. "Well, I-er...I would like a glass of water and the house salad with extra carrots please."  
"Alright it will be out in a moment." Just as the waitress left, the group heard a booming voice in the distance. "Oh hurumph!"

The group turned in their seats to see none other than the Red Queen and two bellhops holding several red bags each. It seemed that they could fall over at any moment. As soon as the white rabbit saw her he jumped up and skated over. "Your highness~," he began. "Oh hurumph! Rabbit why would you take a vacation without me?" she asked wide eyed as she noticed Hatter, Hare, and the cat at the table. She seemed genuinely hurt. "And you went with these chuckleheads instead of your Queen!" "I think it's time for me to scat. I'll see you guys later tonight after this is figured out." and with that the Cheshire Cat vanished. "But your majesteh I was invited to a parteh. I couldn't be rude." "A party?" she roared again. By this time the other guests were leaving the restaurant in droves. "You all had a party and vacation without your Queen?" "Well-it is a 'Male Bonding Weekend' and your highness, you couldn't look more feminine." The queen smiled for a moment and then her grin faded into a grimace. "Fine Rabbit. I don't want to come to your silly party anyway. I'm going to have my own 'Royals Bonding Weekend' at Queen's Island with Duchie and all of my other _royal_ friends." Queenie huffed, squinting her eyes. She then exited the restaurant and the white rabbit wiped his forehead with a hankie. The waitress came with the food and placed it on the table before scurrying back to the kitchen. The Cheshire Cat popped back into the restaurant. "Hey wait a minute, where are the Tweedles?" Hatter questioned the Cat. "Well I sent them an invitation but they didn't RSVP." "Oh." Hatter replied. "Yo Cat!" the group turned towards the door to see Dum and Dee. "Hey guys!" The Tweedles squished into the booth. "Sorry we didn't RSVP. The queen had us building her a camper. We didn't think we would finish it in time to join you guys but we did!" said Dee. "Oh and thanks for paying for our rooms Hatter and Hare. That was pretty cool of you guys." Hare gulped. "Uh...no problem." Hatter mumbled through clenched teeth. As the group ate, the conversation topics shifted between different activities like parasailing, scuba diving, clubbing etc., but the Hatter and Hare were silent. After everyone else finished, they left the restaurant without chipping in for the bill. Hatter got out his wallet but Hare put a hand on his. "I got this Hatter." he stated with a weak smile. "Thank you Hare." After Hare paid the pair met the others outside. "We were going to go to the hot tub for a while. Will you two be joining us?" The Hatter and Hare looked at each other then back at the group. Hatter shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Hare and I will get changed and meet you all there." They headed for their hut when Rabbit skated up behind them. "I'm so sorry you two but there are no more rooms available. Looks like I'll be rooming with you for the duration of the weekend." The lovers sighed. Hatter was disappointed but not as much as Hare. There was no way he would propose that weekend. It wasn't perfect.

Hatter, Hare, and Rabbit went back to the hut to change. Rabbit entered first before Hatter and Hare. Hatter yanked Hare to the side and pinned him up against the wall on the outside the hut where he planted a searing kiss on his lips. The March Hare blushed and pulled away quickly, adjusting his purple bow tie and pulling his suit jacket down. "I've been wanting to do that all day." the host whispered, causing Hare to feel even more frazzled. "O-okay. T-thanks." He mumbled before entering the hut. Hatter could feel that something was very wrong but he decided not to bring it up right then. They had to hurry and change before their friends became suspicious. They knew Cheshire would talk. Rabbit was in the bathroom so Hatter and Hare changed into their trunks in the bedroom. Hatter didn't care of course. He changed right in front of the Hare. The March Hare looked down at the hardwood floor before hurrying behind the room divider to change. Rabbit finally emerged from the bathroom and the trio walked back to the main resort building and into the courtyard. "Hey guys!" Cheshire yelled as he floated upside down above the pool with a margarita in hand. It was obvious that it wasn't his first of the night. The rest of the group was sitting in a hot tub next to the pool. Hare sighed as he, Hatter and Rabbit joined them. All he could think about was getting some alone time with Hatter, free of stress. "Yo, Dee and I heard about some party that's going on at this rooftop venue in the city. He knows some one that can get us in. You guys down?" "Well actually-" Hare began. "Sounds great!" Cheshire yelled. "Well, it could be fun. You know it has been a ratha long time since I have been to a fun party, one that I don't have to cater for." Rabbit added. "Great! We can meet in the lobby in an hour." Hatter was silent throughout the whole ordeal. He truly wanted to go but he knew that it really wasn't Hare's thing. "I'm going to go back to the hut. I guess I'll see the rest of you in an hour." Hare sighed. Hatter watched the Hare towel off and then walk back towards their hut. "I think hare seems kinda down." Dum remarked. "You're right. Say Hatter, when's the last time Hare was with a girl." The host's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "A girl?" he scoffed. "Hare? Never." The Twiddles looked at each other then back at Hatter. "Ohhh so he's...gay?" Dee asked. Hatter glanced about nervously. "No, no, he's straight as...a uh line...a straight one." "Well, maybe we should help him find a girl, at least for the night." The host's eyes widened even more. "I dunno, Hare can be very shy." "Don't worry about it. We got this. Hey, what about you Hatter? Do you have a lady Hatter?" Dum teasingly asked. At this point the host wanted to jump out of the hot tub and run off into the forest. "No, no I don't but I'm really not looking for anyone at the moment, I-" "Relax Hatter. Like I said, we got this. Now you just go and make sure Hare and yourself look presentable and then meet us in the lobby. It'll be fine." "Alright well, see ya." Hatter said quickly as he climbed out of the hot tub and ran all the way back to his hut without drying off, leaving a trail of wet footprints. Thank goodness Rabbit was still in the tub. The host could talk to Hare normally. "Hare!" he yelled when he entered the hut. The March Hare was curled up in bed asleep. "Wake up Hare we have to get ready." Hare rolled over onto his back and sighed looking up at the host. "I really don't wanna go. We could tell them we're sick." Hatter bit his lip. "We can't Hare. We promised them we would go. I also might have gotten us into a bit of trouble." Hare sat up. "Oh god Hatter, what now?" "They're setting us up with dates for the party...female dates to be exact." The March Hare rolled over and pulled the covers over himself. "Just tell them I'm dead." he stated flatly, his voice muffled by the blankets. Hatter pulled them off again. "Look, it's not _that_ bad. It's not like we're agreeing to a relationship. Just make some small talk and before you know it the night will be over." Hare rolled over to face the Hatter. "Alright." he sighed. "Great!" yelled the host as he hopped off the bed and took off his swim trunks facing the Hare. The March Hare covered his face yet again. "Can you please stop doing that?" "Fine." the host said as he covered himself with his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Hare got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked fairly decent until he looked closer. Was one of his ears uneven? Was his suit tacky? He turned his back to the mirror and took some deep breaths. It wasn't a real date. It wasn't like a date with Hatter. That would actually matter. Hatter walked back into the bedroom and gave Hare a once over. "You're looking mighty fine Hare." he remarked. "Thanks Hatter." Hare mumbled as he blushed. Hatter took his yellow gloved hands in his grey ones and looked Hare in the eyes. The March Hare looked away shyly. "Look at me Hare." Hatter whispered. Hare looked up at the host. "Everything will be okay. I promise." Before Hare could tell him that he was still nervous Hatter kissed him smack on the lips, just as the door to the hut opened.


End file.
